Puppy Love
by whispered love 13
Summary: OneShot He’s the new guy who just happened to catch a dreamer like Sakura’s attention, as Sasuke is trying desperatley to figure out what the true meaning of puppy love is. Is it all its cracked up to be? SasuxSaku


Here's a cute OneShot that came to my mind. Hope you enjoy.

Ages: Sasuke and Sakura-9Yrs. Ichiro and Akemi-11Yrs

**Puppy Love**

Out of all the girls in the academy, Ichiro had to get her attention. It was like he put a hex on her, from the minute he steps in the classroom, to the time he talks to her, to the time he walks her home. She was the only admirer for him, as he was the only one for her. Or so it seemed. He always gave her such attention that Sasuke would never be caught dead doing. Besides, he didn't have the kind of charm and charisma that Ichiro had. He would let the girls squeal for him, and admire from afar. But he was always too proud to do that mushy crap as he always told Itachi. It wasn't like Sasuke didn't have any admirers; it was just something about Sakura Haruno that he liked staring at. Of course he passed by her as if it was nothing; he never wanted anyone to know that he had a… crush, as his older brother told him. But surely she had better taste than Ichiro.

"What you thinking about?" Naruto cut into the Uchiha's thoughts, making him jump and drop his bento box on the floor.

"My lunch! Naruto why did you have to sneak up on me like that!?" he yelled at his best friend.

Just then another box appeared in front of him, a perfect bento box, unopened. Sasuke stared at the holder and blushed only slightly.

"Have mine Sasuke-kun!" A cheery Sakura exclaimed. "I'm gonna share lunch with Ichiro instead." She handed it to him as Sasuke watched her run to Ichiro, her face beaming brighter than any flower. He didn't even have the chance to say thanks. Or to say that the ribbon she was wearing was very flattering on her.

"I don't get it." Naruto began, cutting once again into Sasuke's thoughts. "Out of all the girls in Konoha Academy, why did he have to pick Sakura-chan?"

"Hn, as if it matters." Sasuke replied leaving Naruto to ponder on his thoughts while he examined his own.

Why did he have such an interest in her, out of all the girls in the Academy? Sure he never met any other girl that had pink hair, or such a wide forehead, but why didn't he pick Ino, or Hinata…?

'_It's because she's so pretty…' _Sasuke answered himself. At least he thought that she was very pretty. She was also very smart and had such a bubbly personality, as Sasuke remembered when she would talk to Ino about flowers, and boys. Now all she talked about with Ino was Ichiro, always souring Sasuke's mood when he was around that topic of conversation.

Once school was over, he left in a flash, saying bye to Naruto and the gang. He reached home in no time, looking for his older brother. It was time again to ask for his almighty powerful wisdom.

"Nee-san, are you here?" Sasuke looked in his room, finding him sprawled on the floor, taking a quick nap.

"What is it Sasuke?" Itachi spoke through closed eyes as Sasuke entered his room, shutting the door behind him. '_I guess it's time to have that talk again…'_ he smiled to himself. Sasuke plopped on the floor beside him as Itachi was recollecting himself, sitting beside him.

"…She gave me her lunch after I dropped mine on the floor. Does that mean that she kinda likes me?" Sasuke asked with eagerness.

"Why did you drop it in the first place? You expected her to give you her lunch?" Itachi asked as Sasuke was giving his reasons of why he was bento-less.

"Hmmm… What do you think it means Sasuke?" Itachi made him answer his own question.

"I say it's because she was being generous toward someone that she cares for." He answered with such pensiveness, throwing Itachi kind of off guard to such a mature answer.

"Well if that's what you think, that's what it will be." He added, getting up to go train.

"Will you take me training nee-san?" Sasuke asked his brother.

Itachi motioned him to come forward, which Sasuke did. But then an affectionate poke went on his forehead forcing him back a bit.

"Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time." He smiled at his little brother as Sasuke smiled back. He waved goodbye to Itachi and soon went to the kitchen to see what his mother was going to cook for dinner.

"Sasuke, can you go into the store and see if there is any more tea leaves? You know the ones your father likes. While you're at it…" His mother called out to him. He walked up to get the list and the money and set off.

He went to the stores around his neighborhood, finding everything except for his father's favorite tea leaves. Once he was done looking in the neighborhood's store, he set off to the village's store, where he should have gone in the first place. He passed by many of the villagers, greeting him as he bowed in respect.

Once he was finished buying his errands, he walked around the town; it wasn't everyday that his parent's asked him to go into the village. He passed by the Ichiraku, waving to Naruto as he enjoyed a bowl with Iruka-sensei. He even passed by the Yamanaka flower shop, enjoying the smell of flowers as he tried to avoid bumping into Ino. He tried so hard that he did bump into someone else.

"Ow!" She yelled as she fell to the floor. Sasuke couldn't help but turn three shades of red as he realized it was Sakura he bumped into. "Oh… Hi Sasuke-kun." She smiled up to him, making the flowers look dull in comparison.

"S-Sakura…" he stammered. "A-Are you o-okay?" He asked, extending his hand to help her up, but avoiding eye contact before he would turn a deeper shade of red. But he couldn't help but notice Sakura turning red as well.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun." She blushed deeper. "W-What are you doing in the village? Normally you go home right after school." She changed the subject.

He lifted his hand that held the groceries he was sent to buy.

"Oh! Well, it's nice to see you in the village for a change." She added.

"Who's in the village Sakura-?" Ino stopped right outside her parent's shop, blushing deeper than the roses that were beside her. "H-H-H-HI Sasuke-kun!" she stuttered.

"I have to go home." Sasuke said, practically gliding past Ino and stopping by Sakura for only a second to glimpse at her rosy face and depart with such speed the wind picked up behind him.

At the pace he was going, he reached his home in less than a minute, shutting the door behind him. He ran to the kitchen to drop off the groceries, and departed to his room relaxing on his bed. Maybe a nap wasn't a bad idea. Itachi apparently had other plans.

"Hey, Sasuke. Mother is calling you." He stuck his head through the door to give Sasuke the message his mother relied on him. Sasuke got up from his bed and walked into the kitchen.

"Did you not find the tea leaves Sasuke?" she asked.

"Yeah I did. They should be in the grocery bag." Unless-

"Well they're not here. Did you drop them on accident?"

Sasuke sighed as he walked toward the door, sliding it open. Then-

"I-I think you dropped this Sasuke-kun." Sakura was standing in his door way, holding the bag of tea leaves that Sasuke did apparently drop. He stood there motionless before he saw that Sakura was holding the tea leaves. He snapped out of it and grabbed the tea leaves, brushing against her hand as he did so. Her skin was so warm…

"I-I-Uh- I gotta go!" She ran off, in almost the same speed that he did when he bumped into her in the village. This couldn't have been a good sign.

"Oh the tea leaves." His mother said from behind him, taking them out of his hands. "Who was here Sasuke?" She asked her younger son.

"Some… girl…" Sasuke answered, his face was burning again, making his mom sit down on the doorstep, patting the ground as an invitation for Sasuke. He didn't really feel comfortable talking to his mom about this kind of stuff, but after the moment he just went through, she was as good as Itachi.

"Why don't you tell me about this 'girl.'" She smiled at him, making him feel even more uncomfortable.

Sasuke groaned as she wrapped her arms around him. "Fine, don't tell me anything, I'll just ask about her in town, there shouldn't be many pink haired girls-"

"Her name is Sakura." He answered avoiding any type of blackmail.

"Sakura huh? What a nice name for such a pretty girl. It suits her." She played with his hair affectionately; making Sasuke groan even more as he blushed even redder, if that was possible.

"Mom, can I go talk to Itachi?" He asked, trying his hardest to hide his embarrassment.

"After dinner, you can talk to him about your little case of puppy love." She began smothering him in kisses, making him laugh as he tried pushing her away caringly.

After dinner he went straight into Itachi's room to tell him of today's events, just as he said he would.

"And then mom was there! So she started asking questions about her and I had to answer!" Sasuke groaned.

"Or else…?" Itachi casually asked.

"Or she would have gone into the village and asked around! I don't wanna show that I am interested in Sakura. Or girls for that matter! I'm supposed to like mud and training. I'm only 9 years old!"

Itachi chuckled, trying to see how he could explain this to Sasuke that liking girls was not supposed to be yucky, but normal.

"Maybe you should just rest; it's a school night anyways. We'll talk more about this tomorrow okay?" Itachi got up and began lightly pushing Sasuke out. After all, the training he had today wasted much of his energy to give his younger brother any wisdom.

The following day, Sakura looked out the window, surprised to see it cloudy. She sighed as she dug in her closet for her umbrella. Funny thing was there wasn't any umbrella inside her closet. She tried to remember the last time she used it, and growled when she remembered Ino asked if she could borrow it. Accepting defeat, she found her big hoodie that reached all the way down to her thighs, annoyed with it because it would be the only thing that would keep her from getting wet. She yelled goodbye to her mother as she ran toward the door, expecting Ichiro there to walk with her to school.

But he wasn't there. Sakura thought this as odd but pushed it out of her mind, as she jogged to school to avoid getting wet. Once she got there she saw Ichiro, under his umbrella waiting. Sakura smiled and went to him but stopped suddenly. She looked to where he was looking, and was shocked to see Akemi, an older kunoichi, smiling back at him. Sakura was trying her hardest to process what was going on, and once she was by Ichiro's side did she understand. He was just using her to get with Akemi. Well who wouldn't want to be with Akemi? She was the top in her class, a shoe in for becoming a chunin, and she was very pretty for just being an eleven year old. Of course she didn't have the huge forehead that she did, so that was a plus on her end.

As Sakura kept on comparing herself to Ichiro's new girlfriend, Sasuke arrived with Naruto, just in time to see why Sakura was getting drenched while Ichiro walked hand in hand with Akemi, a stupid grin plastered on his smug face. Naruto began to slowly growl as Sasuke walked across the field counting his steps as he tried to steady his breathing. Sakura didn't notice that Sasuke was there beside her until she couldn't feel the water weighing her down toward the muddy ground. She turned to face Sasuke, her tears mixed with the rain. He looked back, thinking about what would be the best thing to say at a time like this. She pretty much said it for him.

"You big jerk!" she cried. Sasuke couldn't have said it better than that. He began walking with her up to school, trying to go the other way that Ichiro went, only to see that Sakura was going exactly in that direction. She reached him in no time, tapping his shoulder. He turned around to see Sakura and turned back around as if she was nonexistent. Bad idea, for in the second it took for him to turn back around she yanked on his shoulder and gave him the best punch any guy there could. Maybe even better than Naruto and Sasuke combined. Ichiro practically flew across the campus as Sakura clapped her hands together to brush them off. He simply grinned as he saw that instead of having tears and looking sad, she had a fire in her eyes, and he knew that she was going to be fine. But he couldn't say the same thing about Ichiro, who looked unconscious.

Once school was over (and all the proper punishment was given) Sasuke waited outside the school for Sakura. She appeared pulling the big hoodie over her head and getting ready to run for home. As she began her pace, she saw Sasuke outside the gates, waiting. She stopped in front of him and took off her hood.

"Who're you waiting for Sasuke-kun?" she asked, blushing in the process.

Sasuke blushed as well as he tried to get the words out, all he did was put the umbrella over her head inviting her for a walk. It took Sakura a while to understand and walked alongside him toward her house. Once they got there she turned toward him, flashing that cheerful smile that Sasuke always loved seeing.

"Thanks for walking me home Sasuke-kun. And thanks for keeping me out of the rain." Sakura said, her cheeks getting redder by the minute. After what seemed like hours, Sasuke finally spoke.

"Nice hit."

She giggled. "Yeah, Ino thought so too. I don't think I would have been able to do that if you didn't come with me though." She shyly admitted.

"Well, um… you're welcome… I guess…" he had to leave before he could get any redder, if that were possible.

Sakura giggled some more, and then she fell silent. It was then that Sasuke looked up at her, and received a quick peck on the cheek. Apparently it was possible for him to get redder.

"Thanks again Sasuke-kun. Wanna walk to school together tomorrow? I'll meet you half way so you won't have to walk all the way over here."

All Sasuke did was nod his head quickly as Sakura waved goodbye to him and disappeared inside her house. As soon as she was gone from sight he ran for home, too excited to even catch his breath. He had to get home to tell Itachi and his mom about this, and get some advice of what to do now.


End file.
